Intrusion
by LittleTayy
Summary: Rachel is attacked in her own home and the case brings to the front many things no one knew about the seargent. These things could also  seriously damage her budding relationship with Smithy. Rachel/Smithy. Rachel/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

**Intrusion **

**Part One**

Rachel Weston knew sleeping with a married man was wrong but that didn't stop her. She and Ryan had known each other for years and she couldn't bring herself to regret sleeping with him. She knew of course if Caroline ever found out that'd be the end for them but she was happy with the arrangement she had with Ryan.

She pulled him up the stairs, leading him to her bedroom, which he was already quite familiar with. They kissed fiercely as she pulled at his shirt, popping the first few buttons. His large warm hands slid under her simple t-shirt, drawing patterns across the soft skin of her hips.

Her small hands quickly worked on the button of his shirt as she pushed him into her room. One of his hands slid down and reached around to squeeze her ass, making her moan. She ran her hands along his toned chest and abdomen before pushing him towards her large bed.

Ryan spun her around as they reached the bed, pushing her softly onto it. He shed his shirt and smiled at her on the bed. Her blonde hair fanned out around her head like a halo as she smiled up at him seductively.

He leant over her, their bodies not quite touching, as they kissed. He pulled away, kneeling between her legs as his hands made their way once again under her shirt. He grasped the hem and pulled it up and over her body, Rachel arching off the bed to help him.

'You're so sexy Rach,' he whispered kissing her cleavage tenderly.

She giggled in response before flipping them over and straddling his hips. She leaned forward to place kisses along his chest, her blonde hair framing her face as she did so. She looked up at him, their eyes locking, as she came to the edge of his trousers. She undid his belt quickly and let her hand drift over the slight bulge in his pants, causing him to grip her hair fiercely. She slowly undid his zipper and before she could go further he pulled her head up to meet his.

Their lips crashed together passionately and his hands went to her jeans. He expertly undid them and pulled them off as she stood between his legs, their lips still fused. She pulled back, in just her bra and underwear, and squatted between his legs, her hands going back to his pants, his eyes closing in pleasure.

His eyes flew open however when he felt her stop and stiffen. The sight he saw before him caused him to panic but he hid it well. There was a grungy looking man with a mask on, pointing a gun to the back of Rachel's head.

'Well, well, well... What 'ave we got here then?' the intruder asked in a thick London accent, grabbing Rachel by the hair roughly.  
Rachel flinched as he pulled her up by her hair and threw her onto the bed with Ryan. She had her cop face on but it wouldn't do much good in the situation.

'What do you want?' Ryan asked trying to keep the fear from his voice.  
'Give me your wallets,' the man growled.

Both Rachel and Ryan moved to find their respective wallets. Ryan pulled his from his pocket while Rachel moved to her handbag. She felt severely exposed as she moved around her bedroom in just her underwear.

'I have jewelry too,' she said as she handed him her purse, hoping he'd leave rather then stay and go through her things.

'Oh but I want your money,' he replied grabbing hold of Rachel's arm.

'Let go of her,' Ryan growled as Rachel tried to struggle in his grasp.

The intruder back handed Rachel across the face with the gun before pointing it at Ryan.

'Shut up,' the man growled as he pushed Rachel roughly back onto the bed. He flicked through Ryan's wallet, stopping as he came to a photo of Ryan and his wife. He looked up in glee at the two of them.

'She don't look like your wife,' the man said showing the picture to them. 'Wonder what your wife'd say if she knew you got a bit on the side? And what a fine looking bit it is too,' the man purred raking his eyes of Rachel's exposed body. She flinched at his gaze and tried to hide herself behind Ryan.

'You've got our money, just go,' Ryan growled seeing the intent in the man's eyes.

'Nah nah nah, I think I wanna have a little fun now too,' the man drawled, 'do you spread your legs for anyone love, or just him?' he asked addressing Rachel now as he pawed at her leg.

'Don't touch her,' Ryan yelled pushing the intruder back, away from Rachel.

This angered the man however and before Ryan knew it he was getting the shit beat out of him. He stumbled against the bed and knew he was going to black out and watched as Rachel ran for the door.

Rachel watched in shock as Ryan got beat up before seeing an opportunity to get away. The intruder had moved from in front of the bedroom door and she decided to bolt. However their attacker saw her from the corner of his eye and pistol whipped Ryan across the face, sending him barreling to the floor. He followed Rachel as she ran down the hallway before grabbing her around the waist and holding a hand over her mouth. He dragged her as she kicked and punched him, trying anything to get him to let go of her. He made into her bedroom and threw her carelessly onto the bed before roughly spreading her legs. He stood between them and undid his belt as she begged him not to.

'Please don't,' she begged as he entered her roughly.

He pinned her hands above her head as her breath hitched in pain at the sudden intrusion. She closed her eyes against the pain as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She didn't want to see him so violently violate her.

The last thing Ryan remembered before succumbing completely to the darkness was the sound of Rachel's pained sobs.

* * *

_AN: Okay well this is my first The Bill fanfiction in years, since 2009 I think, maybe 2008. I can't be sure. Anyway I started watching The Bill again and I fell in love with Rachel Weston, she was my favourite character while she was on there. Then I thought, well what if she and Smithy got together, because honestly I thought they'd look super hot together and voila! Rachel/Smithy is my new favourite ship. So since then I've been trying to write a The Bill, Rachel/Smithy fic, and then finally an idea hit me!_

_Haha. SO a few weeks ago I watched the movie _Derailed_ with Clive Owen and Jennifer Aniston in it and this magically popped into my. Now for anyone who's seen _Derailed_, only the basically the biginning of the movie came from the movie. I obviously played around with the idea and it developed into something else entirely. Anyway, this is loosely, loosely based on that movie. _

_Also, I know it says it's a Rachel/Smithy fic and I said before but you're looking back up at the chapter and going...but it says _Ryan_ not _Dale _or _Smithy_ but that's purely because I needed more plot then Rachel's attacked, Smithy's there for her and then BAM! they get together. To me, that's basic and has definitely been done. Now, Ryan won't stick around to long...at this point but honestly my muse is a funny thing. He could, for all I know at the moment, stick around for the rest of the story but I digress, this story will most definitely be Rachel/Smithy. I just thought adding in another character fighting for Rachel's attentions and caring for her as much as Smithy would add an extra element to the story to make it more interesting. Plus I can explore the feelings between all the characters and there will be a lot of them because if you missed it, Ryan is also married and that brings in a whole other barrel of situations in. _

_Anyway, I've rambled enough. I just hope people review, even if to say it's crap, because I'd love to know what people think about this storyline so far. Anyway, the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Don't forget to review! :) CT. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN_Intrusion**

**Part Two**

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, one hand in her lap the other holding her bra strap. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks mascara stained. Her small frame shook as she sat there quietly, not knowing what to do.  
Ryan awoke from his unconscious daze, groaning at the throbbing of his head. He sat up slowly and looked around the room, his eyes landing on Rachel's small form. He stood up and stumbled his way to her, worry crossing his features as he saw the state she was in.  
'Rach?' he called gently placing a hand on her arm. He was startled when she flinched away from his touch. Ryan felt the anger well up inside of him at the fact that he hadn't been able to protect her.  
'Sweetie, you need to go to the hospital. You need to get checked out,' Ryan whispered as he crouched down in front of her.  
'They'll ask questions Ryan, they'll call the police, we can't,' Rachel replied weakly.  
'Rachel please, you have to. So what if they call the police? You don't know if he passed anything onto you or not. You need to be checked sweetie,' Ryan insisted.  
'I _am_ the police Ryan and I couldn't even protect myself. I don't need them knowing something like this,' the distraught blonde replied vehemently.  
'They may not even call your station,' Ryan tried to reassure her.  
'They will. Sun Hill is the closest station to here,' Rachel told him sadly.  
'I don't care Rach, I'm calling an ambulance,' Ryan told her matter of factly.  
Ten minutes later Ryan was leading two female paramedics into Rachel's bedroom. The elder of the two approached Rachel first, squatting down in front of her.  
'Hello Rachel I'm Catherine, I'm a paramedic. I'm just going to take a look at that cut on your forehead okay,' Catherine the paramedic told her gently as she checked the wound.  
The other paramedic Amelia was checking Ryan over. She dressed the deep gash over his temple as she spoke to him.  
'The police should be here soon. They'll want to talk to you but you have a minor concussion so I'll try to convince them to wait. That gash will need stitches so try not to move around to much,' Amelia told him sternly.  
'Okay. Do you think my friend will be okay?' Ryan asked glancing guiltily over at Rachel.  
'Physically she looks fine but emotionally who knows,' was the woman's reply.  
'Are you taking me to the hospital?' Rachel asked.  
'Yes, you should have a rape kit done but they'll also want to test for HIV/AIDS or anything else you may have contracted,' Catherine replied sympathetically.  
Rachel just nodded in understanding. She knew the routine; in fact she knew it well, usually though she was on the other side of it.

* * *

PC Tony Stamp sighed as the police radio crackled into life. He and Mel were stuck patrolling in the area car with nothing to do.  
'Sierra Oscar One to all units; assault reported in Canley High. Can any unit deal?'  
'Sierra Oscar 595 to Sierra Oscar One; show us dealing?' Tony replied as Mel flipped on the blues and did a U-turn.  
15 minutes later Tony and Mel had pulled to a stop outside a modest two story house. There was an ambulance already outside and the front door was open. They'd just gotten through the front gate when a young blonde paramedic and a brown haired man exited. Behind them a very familiar blonde, supported by an older paramedic, followed.  
Tony and Mel looked at each other alarmed. Rachel,_ their_ sergeant Rachel Weston, was the victim in this. They stood in shock for another moment before their policing instincts kicked in.  
Rachel froze at the sight of her two PC's at her front gate. She had known Sun Hill would have had to respond but she'd hoped she'd have to avoid dealing with anyone.  
'Ma'am? Are you alright?' Tony asked worriedly as he stepped up to her side.  
Rachel tried hard not to flinch at the nearness of Tony but he still noticed it. Tony had been a copper for over 20 years; he knew what a flinch like that meant.  
'Fine Tony,' Rachel replied quietly.  
'If you say so ma'am,' Tony said then turning to Mel he said, 'Mel, you go over to St. Hugh's with 'em and get their statements. I'll stay here and call in CID.'  
Mel nodded her head and waited until Rachel and her friend were in the ambulance. She followed them in the area car to the hospital, the whole time wondering if Rachel would be okay.  
Back at Rachel's house Tony Stamp took a look around as he called the inspector.  
'Inspector Gold, ma'am, Mel and I just got a call out. Sergeant Weston's in the hospital,' Tony told the Inspector.  
'Where is she?' Gina Gold asked already putting her stab vest on as she spoke.  
'St. Hugh's ma'am. I sent Mel over there with 'em but from the looks of her I don't think the sarge'll talk to Mel,' Tony replied solemnly as he came to a stop outside Rachel's bedroom.

Tony slowly pushed the door open with a gloved hand. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look through his sergeant's bedroom but he knew it was his job. As he took the first look into Rachel's bedroom he had no doubt about what happened and he wished, really wished he didn't know. The bed was a mess, clothes strewn on the floor and just noticeable on the bed sheets, a blood stain.

* * *

_AN: I can't believe I got the second chapter up already. Thank you to, not another screen name, Roxiie and youseerightthroughme for reviewing! :) I wasn't sure how well recieved this would be but it looks to be doing alright. Also, most of your comments are answered in this chapter...hopefully. Please review. :) _

_CT._


	3. Chapter 3

Intrusion

Part Three

Rachel sat on the cold, sterile hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come back in. A doctor had already seen to the gash across her cheek but she knew that Ryan had informed them of her...of her assault. She couldn't dare bring herself to say what happened or talk about it, she just wanted pretend it wasn't real.  
That was easier said then done. She could still feel his rough, calloused hands on her. Her thighs still ached from the roughness of his thrusts and she could still smell him all over her. When she closed her eyes she could still see him pinning her hands above her head and raping her.  
She didn't want to be able to still remember all that, she just wanted to forget everything. At the moment everything felt like a dream, it felt surreal but Rachel knew if she were to mutter that little four lettered word aloud everything would change; her world would come crashing down.  
She was lost in her own reverie of memories that she was startled when the nurse came back into the room. The nurse was an older lady, gentle and kind and Rachel realised she'd must have down a thousand rape kits over the years. That thought for some reason did not comfort Rachel in the least. To her it just meant she'd joined the ranks of the victims she dealt with everyday and became just another statistic in life. Her look of horror must have shown because the nurse moved closer, placing a comforting hand over hers before speaking.  
'I'm Dianne, love. Now I hear your names Rachel?' Dianne said introducing herself.  
Rachel nodded, 'Yeah,' she replied quietly.  
'Alright. Now Rachel,' Dianne started, 'I'm going to perform a rape kit on you okay? Do you know what a rape kit is Rachel?'  
'Yes,' came the blonde sergeant's simple reply.  
'Okay then, let's start. Also, this mat hurt a little bit Rachel, if it does let me know alright?' Dianne told her gently.  
Rachel nodded and stood up, waiting for the exam to begin.

* * *

Inspector Gina Gold strode purposely through the station as she made her way up to CID. She had to inform Heaton that Rachel was attacked and in hospital. She knew CID would have to work the case but she also knew Rachel wouldn't want her attack to become public knowledge.  
She knocked on the Superintendents door and opened when she heard him call enter. She stepped into the office, closing the door behind her; she didn't want anybody to hear this.  
'What is it Gina?' Heaton asked looking up from some files.  
'Sergeant Weston's been attacked sir. She's at St. Hughes, I'm going to see her now,' Gina replied.  
'What happened?' Heaton asked worried, he was quite fond of the young sergeant.  
'I don't know yet sir. Tony called it in, said it was bad. That's why I'm going to see her,' Gina said impatiently.  
'Alright go. Let me know what's going on. I don't like the thought of one of my officers harmed,' Heaton said but she was already out the door.

* * *

Ryan Cambridge winced as the doctor stitched up the wound on his temple. He wasn't going to complain though; he knew the pain was nothing to the emotional pain Rachel must be going through.  
He didn't want to be sitting here though, helpless, he wanted to find Rachel and make sure she was okay. He knew that wouldn't happen though when the young female police officer from earlier entered his cubicle.  
'Sir, I'm PC Ryder of Sun Hill police station. I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight if you're up for it?' Mel told him as she pulled her notebook out ready.  
'Sure,' Ryan replied absent-mindedly.  
'Alright we'll just start with your name then,' Mel said her pen poised to write.  
'Uh... Ryan, Ryan Cambridge.'  
'Right. What were you doing at Miss Weston's house earlier this evening?' Mel asked trying to establish what he was doing in the house and why he was there.  
'I was just, uh visiting you know because we're friends. Have been for nearly ten years,' Ryan replied telling as much of the truth as he could without giving it away that they were sleeping together.  
'Okay. Now, do you remember anything at all about the attacker? Even the tiniest thing can help,' Mel said as she turned her attention to the crime.  
'He was tall, 6 foot maybe and muscled. He was wearing a mask, a balaclava possibly. He had a tattoo on his right wrist I think, of a cross and a circle. I'm not sure though. He might have had a south London accent as well,' Ryan replied as Mel wrote everything down.  
'Do you remember what colour his eyes were or what he was wearing?' she asked trying to glean as much information from him as possible.  
'I honestly have no idea about his eye colour. I think he was wearing baggy dark coloured cargo pants and a darkish green jumper. I really don't remember much more then that, sorry,' Ryan sighed defeated.  
'It's okay. You should rest now. Detectives should be here soon to get a proper statement off of you,' Mel told him as she put away her notebook.

Ryan just nodded as she left the cubicle. All he wanted was for them to find the bastard that did this and for him to be locked away forever. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to see Rachel and make sure she was okay. He made his mind up and shifted off the bed, deciding to go and find Rachel himself, he wouldn't be able to rest unless he knew she was at least coping.

* * *

_AN: Right so this may be a bit disjointed and I'm sorry for that. I was going to post this like, way, way, waaay earlier today but I got called in unexpectedly. Also this is a bit shorter then the first two chapters but don't let that dissaude you. Um, thanks to all my lovely reviewers such nice comments and Claire, I totally understand what you mean...I never really thought about it before but thanks for pointing it out. :) Please review and let me know what you think. CT. _


	4. Chapter 4

Intrusion  
Part Four

As Gina Gold hurried out to the area car she inevitably ran into the one man she didn't want to see right at that moment. Of course it had nothing to do with her not liking him or vice versa, in fact she was quite fond of him but that didn't change her attitude on running into him at this moment in time.  
'Where are you in such a rush to ma'am?' asked Smithy as he came from the opposite direction.  
Gina sighed, she knew she couldn't just yell 'none of your bloody business' at him, they were friends. Plus she kind of thought Rachel might want Smithy there; she had noticed how close the two seemed to be. She wasn't sure if anything romantic was definitely going on between them but she knew they were close to it if they weren't already shagging.  
'St. Hughes,' Gina said looking him in the eye. Smithy could tell that whatever happened was serious but before he could ask she continued. 'Rachel's in hospital, as far as I know she was attacked in her home earlier this evening,' she told him as she watched his face change. She watched as his expressions went from shock to fear to anger and then finally settling on determination.  
'What happened? Do we know who did it?' he asked coldly.  
'I don't know exactly, that's why I'm going over there now. As far as knowing who did it, there isn't anything as of yet,' she replied as she motioned for him to walk with her, 'I suppose you'll be coming along then? I know you and Rachel are close.'  
'Of course I'm coming. It'll do her some good to see a friendly face,' Smithy replied as he and Gina hopped into an area car.

* * *

Ryan knocked gently on the door, popping his head in as he did so. He had asked a nurse where Rachel's room was and had found it in no time. He was glad to see that physically she seemed alright but he knew the emotional damage would be harder to heal.  
'Hey Rach, it's me Ryan,' he called as walked in.

The blonde sergeant smiled a little as she saw her friend and some time lover. She had been surrounded by strangers, poking and prodding her and although she wasn't freaking out about it, it had still been slightly uncomfortable. Finally having a familiar face around was a small joy for her at the moment.  
'Hey,' she replied weakly.  
She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically but she hadn't relaxed being in an unfamiliar place. She was glad Ryan was here, she knew she could fall asleep holding his hand for comfort. Dale would be even better though, she knew in her fellow sergeant's arms, she could be at peace forever. Of course that wasn't a possibility at the moment so she'd have to make do with what she had. She wasn't ungrateful though, she did very much appreciate Ryan's company.  
'How are you?' Ryan asked and upon her blank stare cringed, 'right, sorry, stupid question. Let's talk about something else...do you know when they're releasing you?' he asked as he sat down on the plastic chair beside her.  
'Sometime tomorrow I think they said, I've only got the cut on my cheek and bruises from the...just some bruises,' Rachel replied, looking away from him after her slip up at the end. The air was tense between them; both knew what she had been about to say and up until that point hadn't acknowledged it. Ryan looked at her guiltily and Rachel just looked away, she didn't want it to become real.  
'Rachel...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him,' Ryan blurted out, the guilt bubbling to the surface.  
'Please... Don't Ryan, I can't...' Rachel whispered steadfastly ignoring his gaze. She flinched when he reached over and took hold of her hand. She hadn't expected it and hadn't had any proper physical interaction since earlier that night.  
Ryan held her hand tightly but comfortingly, tugging on it gently hoping to get her to look at him. However when her gaze remained steadily locked away from his he shifted from the chair to the edge of the bed. His thumb rubbed soothing circles across the back of her hand as his other hand reached towards her, fingers curling under her chin gently.  
Rachel felt the bed move and knew Ryan would be sitting there with her. She kept her gaze away though; she didn't want to face him at the moment. She knew if she did that she would completely loose it and break down right in front of him, something she did not want to happen. Thinking he'd just leave the attempt of comfort at that, was partially startled when his fingers cupped her chin, gently turning her head to face him.  
'Sweetie,' he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. He didn't feel the need to say anything else, by the simple endearment (something only he called her) was comfort enough from Ryan. They hugged then tight and lovingly before Rachel pulled away and Ryan shifted back to his seat, their hands never untwining.

* * *

Smithy and Gina strode impatiently through the hospital until they reached the emergency department. Gina stopped the first doctor looking person to walk by, asking for a Miss Rachel Weston. Eventually they found out which room she was in and made their way to it.  
Smithy was anxious and angry; he cared for Rachel deeply, maybe even too much and hoped to God she wasn't hurt too badly. He and Gina took a deep breath as they pushed open the door to Rachel's room. The sight that greeted them confused both Gina and Smithy, Smithy more so then the Inspector. They both stood in shock wondering who Rachel was hugging, watching silently for a moment as they pulled back and sat with hands entwined.

* * *

_AN: Well goodness gracious me! I don't think I've ever updated a story as fast as I've updated this. I have three other multi-chapter fics on the go at the moment and I haven't written anything for them because this has been in my head all the time. Anyway, I wrote this yesterday while I was at the beach for Australia Day! I hope it's alright and finally some Smithy in this chapter...woohoo! :D So please let me know what you think and leave a review. It'll be much appreciated. CT. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Intrusion**

**Part Five**

Rachel glanced away from Ryan's intense gaze. Her eyes settled on the unexpected sight by the door, one she wasn't sure how to handle. There on the threshold of the hospital room stood Gina and Smithy, both looking grim.

Rachel panicked, she had known as soon as she saw Tony at her house that he'd tell Gina but she hadn't expected Smithy to be with her. She pulled her hands roughly from Ryan's, who looked mildly confused at the appearance of the two police officers. Rachel's eyes locked with Smithy's and she saw bewilderment and concern in his striking blue orbs.

Gina saw Rachel's panicked gaze land on Smithy as she stood somewhat awkwardly beside Smithy, chancing a glance at him as they both took in the scene. Smithy looked confused and just a little bit hurt but he quickly masked them. Gina turned back to her female sergeant and quickly decided to make them known because she knew nothing would happen if she let them stay like this.

"Rachel," Gina spoke first.

Gina glanced sideways at Smithy again, trying to figure out what he made of the situation. Of course whatever was going on between Smithy and Rachel wasn't at the front of her mind at the moment; she was solely focused on finding out what happened to Rachel and who did it. Still though, she needed to know if the little scene they'd just witnessed would affect Smithy and his judgement in anyway.

"Inspector…ma'am, Smithy, what're you doin' here?" Rachel stammered as a look of realisation crossed Ryan's features.

"I think it'd be better if I discussed that with you alone, don't you Rachel?" Gina asked as she motioned for Smithy to take the other man outside. Turning to the man beside Rachel she asked, "I believe you were with Miss Weston at the time of the attack?"

"Ah, yeah…I was," Ryan replied, guilt heavy in his tone. Both Smithy and Gina heard it but chose to ignore it, their main focus at the moment was Rachel.

"Smithy, get him back to his room and if you see PC Ryder tell her I want her in here," Gina ordered as she sat in the chair beside Rachel's hospital bed after sending Smithy and Ryan out of the room. She waited till she knew the door was firmly closed before preparing to speak.

'Rachel,' Gina began catching Rachel's eye, 'I need to ask you what happened tonight.'

Rachel shook her head, 'Inspector please,' the blonde sergeant pleaded not looking Gina in the eye.

'Rachel love you have to tell me what happened. I know whoever did this did more then just give you that gash,' Gina said softly. The tough inspector had an idea or two about what had really happened to Rachel based off what Tony had said and her own body language. Gina took Rachel's hand in her own, squeezing it gently and reassuringly.

'I can't ma'am, I really can't...please don't make me,' Rachel pleaded with the older woman.

'Rachel love, you have to tell me. It's the only way we can catch whoever did this to you,' Gina replied anxiously at the fact Rachel didn't want to speak.

'Don't, don't go after him. He'll kill me, promise me you won't look for him Gina, promise,' Rachel all but shouted at the stunned Inspector.

'I can't promise you that Rachel, you know that.'

'Why? Why can't you just do as I say and leave it alone? Why do you need to go after him and find out what he did? It's not goin' to change what's happened!' Rachel yelled, frustrated at her superior.

'What did he do to you Rachel? What did he do that has you so scared?' Gina asked as she grabbed hold of Rachel's shaking hands. The blonde sergeant burst into more tears breathing heavily as she replied.

'He raped me Gina,' she gasped out, loosing breath, 'He raped me,' she continued as she broke down into sobs.

Gina stood up immediately, pulling her into a hug that Rachel didn't fight. Rachel's lack of resistance worried Gina more then what she had just admitted did. Gina was stunned beyond belief as she hugged her sobbing sergeant; she had dealt with a lot during her career as a police officer but never something like this. She needed someone like Grace or Stevie down here but she knew Rachel wouldn't be comfortable with them at all.

"It's okay Rachel, you'll be alright," Gina whispered reassuringly.

Rachel shook her head, "How's it okay Gina? I'm a police officer for Christ's sake! How could I have let someone do that to me? How could I have been so weak?" Rachel spat out angrily as she pulled away from the Inspector.

"You are not weak," Gina replied stunned and upon seeing Rachel about to protest spoke again, "Now you listen to me Rachel, you are not weak. It is not your fault that man raped you, do you understand? You can't blame yourself for this, okay? Do you understand Rachel?"

The blonde sergeant blinked back tears at her Inspector's words, trying desperately to believe them but she just couldn't. She didn't understand why Gina was saying those things, there was obviously something wrong with her if as a police officer, she hadn't been able to fight an attacker off. How was she meant to do her job properly if she couldn't even protect herself in her own home?

"Now Rachel, you know I need the details of what happened don't you? I need you to tell me everything that happened okay? We'll go as fast or slow as you'd like alright," Gina told her carefully. Rachel nodded, she understood what Gina wanted. In fact she'd had to perform conversations similar to this before that she mentally prepared her self for the mental onslaught that was about to happen to her.

"Alright," Rachel whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Ryan and I were in my bedroom…we were, you know…_about_ to have sex…when a man came in behind me…and pointed a gun to my head…" Rachel tapered off, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

Gina, sensing her hesitation asked, "Then what happened Rachel?"

* * *

_AN: Wow, sorry it took so long to update again. I started school for the year and was settling in, then when I got sick and yeah. Anyway, I'm back and I'd like to thank my lovely Beta Kirsty-C for looking over this chapter and making a few changes. Just to let everyone know, the next chapter goes in to a little bit of detail about the actual rape so if anybodies not comfortable with that feel free to just skip over the beginning part. Also I've decided that Tuesday is going to be my posting day, if I can actually stick to schedule...haha. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy. :) CT. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Intrusion**

******Part 6**

* * *

Rachel had just finished recounting everything for Gina and the Inspector could tell the blonde sergeant was tired. After ordering PC Ryder to collect the evidence taken by the doctors, Gina had slipped from Rachel's room, hoping not to disturb her. Just as she'd gently closed the door behind her, Smithy seemed to have appeared magically before her.

"Is she okay? What's happened? Can I speak with her?" Smithy asked as soon as Gina had turned to face him.

"Smithy calm down. She's tired, let her sleep. See her in the morning," Gina told her frantic sergeant, shearing him away from the hospital.

"You didn't answer my questions. Any of them," Smithy pointed out, staring down at his unflappable Inspector.  
Gina sighed, she'd hoped he hadn't picked up on her obvious deflection, "She could be better and no you can't speak to her right now. Like I said, she's sleeping, so do not disturb her," Gina told him sternly, glaring hard at him.

"What happened to her Gina? She wouldn't still be here for just some bumps and bruises," Smithy insisted; he wanted to know what had happened to Rachel and he wasn't going to leave Gina in peace until he knew.

Gina shook her head, sighing at the desperate and angry expression on Smithy's face. She wanted to reassure Smithy, to ease his fears over what'd happened but she couldn't. Taking hold of his arm she pulled him into a corner, by some vending machines before speaking.

"It's worse than we first thou-"

"What do you mean?" Smithy butted in urgently.

"Dale," she said his name sternly, "Look, she doesn't want you to know Dale. She asked me specifically not to tell you. I'm sorry Smithy but you're just going to have to wait until she's ready to tell you, okay?" She told him gently, trying to get him to understand the gravity of what happened to Rachel; without actually telling him anything.

Smithy stood, digesting what Gina had just said, his mind in overdrive. His mind kept coming up with one explanation, the only that made sense yet his mind kept dispelling the thought. He didn't want what he thought to actually be true; he didn't want to think that Rachel had been hurt in that way. Looking over to Gina though, he saw the barely disguised anguish on her face and knew that whatever it was was bad; _really bad_.

He nodded his head, not trusting himself to talk in that particular moment. He didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted to stay there and wait till morning but he knew it'd do no good. So instead he turned from his Inspector and made his way out of the hospital, as Gina just watched on.

Gina quickly followed Smithy after a moment or two, knowing there was nothing she could do either. She needed to get back to the station and hand the case over to CID, she didn't want anyone else in uniform besides she, Tony and Mel to know Rachel ad been raped. She wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible, in the hopes that Rachel would be far away from the investigation before the news hit.

* * *

_She could feel someone on top of her. She could feel their calloused and cold hands. She could feel their horrible breath as they breathed in her body.__  
__She tried to push him away. She tried to stop him from touching her any further. She tried to take the mask off his face and when she did she got the shock of her life._

_Bright green eyes stared back at her. Bright green eyes that were so painfully familiar. Bright green eyes she'd known for almost twenty years now._

_"Ryan?" She whispered her voice nothing more than a broken whimper.__  
_

_The body above her, who physically looked so much like Ryan, didn't speak. Instead this other Ryan continued on attacking her, laughing cruelly when she so desperately begged for him to stop. He thrust into her roughly, twisting a wrist back painfully as he did so; all the while Rachel tried her hardest to fight him off, not understanding how Ryan could do this to her.__  
_

_She started to struggle even more when she felt her body start to respond to his painful thrusts. She didn't understand it and she didn't want to, instead she tried to release her hands and call for help. She started to about, for anyone to come and save her but as she reached an unwanted climax, only one name came to mind.__  
_

_"Dale!"__  
_  
_"Dale!"_ Rachel screamed as she shot up in the hospital bed.

She was hyperventilating, she was sticky with sweat and her cheeks were wet with tears. Looking around she realised she was in a dark hospital room, with no one else around, meaning she'd only had a nightmare. Still though, the dark unsettled her, making her feel small and insignificant.

She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest and pushed herself back to lean against the very back of the hospital bed. Her thin arms wrapped around her knees, keeping them pressed tight against her chest. Tears continued to track down her pale cheeks as thoughts of her attacker, Ryan and Dale flitted through her mind; merging into one.

Rachel lent her head on her knees, her blonde hair falling around her face like a shield. Her breathing was still irregular but she was no longer hyperventilating thanks to the semi-deep breaths she was taking. The voices in her head were getting louder, taunting her with horrible words of her attack, making it harder to focus on anything but trying to ignore them.

"Please stop," she whispered as images flew through her mind of her attacker; his face changing from Ryan to Dale to the original masked man, "Please, please, please," she continued to whisper, fighting her own inner thoughts.

* * *

_AN: So, its been a ridiculously long time since I updated this. I won't go into it but I've finally found my inspiration for this again. Hehe. It's a bit different to what I promised om the last chapter but oh well. _

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


End file.
